The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical visualization, and more specifically to applying compact visualization into aggregated events in social collaboration programs.
Social collaboration programs are tools employed by business enterprises as a way to transition into becoming more open, innovative, and agile entities. While companies are using social collaboration tools to assist in productivity, social collaboration can also be employed by individuals, can manage personal tasks, professional projects, and social networks. The amount of events which influence workers on a daily basis is typically huge and growing day-by-day. The application of social collaboration programs aims to facilitate the efficient flow of information and knowledge between people without hierarchical barriers in order to complete required tasks on a daily basis.